Angela Azarath
Angela Azarath is Rachel's biological mother and Trigon's lover as well as an acolyte of his cult who posed as one of their victims, only to lure Rachel to her in Agnews Asylum getting her trust and later trick her into invoking Trigon back to Earth. Biography Early life Angela was born in Killdeer, Ohio and raised in a family of farmers. In high school she was a good friend of Thomas Carson and it was implied thay shared a mutual although never expressed attraction. A rebellous teen, in 1998 Angela ran away from home and moved to Chicago with her boyfriend, but apparentely it didn't end up very well. At some point after that she became an acolyte of Trigon's cult and her faith in the inter-dimensional demon was so strong that she gave birth to his daughter around 2005. After Trigon was banished to his native realm Angela swore to do anything to bringing him back to her, however, knowing his offspring to be Trigon's only doorway to our dimension, a good intentioned woman named Melissa Roth, subtracts the child from Angela's hands and run away. For over thirteen years, Angela and the acolytes of Trigon's cult searched for Melissa and their master's daughter who, in the meanwhile was raised like an ordinary human. Posing as an inmate of Agnews Asylum At some point in 2018, Trigon's acolyte managed to find Melissa and kill her, but Rachel escaped and is the pursued by the group led by Dr. Adamson, however after he was captured by the girl and her newfound allies Dick Grayson, Kory Anders and Gar Logan, Angela made him tell to the girl that she was alive and locked in the mysterious psychiatric facility known as Agnews Asylum so she reached it to find her and, posing as a desperate and broken woman locked into the asylum for over a decade, she helped her freeing her friends and escaped with her. The next day, Angela suggested the girl and her friends to go at her old house in Ohio to wich Rachel happily agreed and, while Dick goes off on his own to reconnect with an old friend. Despite during the trip the FBI stopped the train in search for Kory, Angela and the others escaped arriving at their destination, where Rachel used her powers to restore Kory's memory. However, as she did it, Kory had an explosion of rage and grabbed her by the throat, before coming back to her sense after Dick and his friend Donna Troy's arrival. Angela took advantage of the opportunity to kick the woman out of her home, causing Dick and Donna to go after her while she stayed alone with Rachel and Gar. Reunited with Trigon Later that day she was approached by Thomas Carson, who in the meantime had become the sheriff; surprised to see her, he asked her if she wanted to have a drink one of the following days and she apparentely accepted. That evening, Gar started to seeing apparitions and collapsed while bleeding heavily: as Rachel tried unsuccesfully to heal him, Thomas knocked at Angela's door leading the woman to kill him in order to prevent him from calling any kind of help. Angela then suggested Rachel to call her father for help and the confused girl did as requested, bringing Trigon back to Earth. The demonic being apparently acted kindly healing Gar and hugging his daughter, however later he told Angela that they can begin destroying the world once Rachel's heart were broken. Appearances ''Titans'' Season 1 *"Origins" (indirectly mentioned) *"Asylum" *"Donna Troy" *"Koriand'r" *"Dick Grayson" Trivia *In the comics, she was born Angela Roth and later was given the new name, Arella which means "The Messenger" in Azarathian by monks. She is the birth mother of Raven and the forced wife of Trigon and an infrequent ally against him. References Category:Characters Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Humans Category:Villains